We propose to develop a 0.35 T compact and portable hybrid magnet with high homogeneity (< 2 ppm) and 0.05 T of sweep range. The magnet system will be used in Overhauser Dynamic Nuclear Polarization experiments in the X-Band for studying water dynamics in molecules and other analytical chemistry applications. In Phase I, we will design, build and test a prototype magnet to meet the above stated requirements. We will characterize the magnet by measuring the field homogeneity using a three-axis Hall probe as well as conducting control NMR measurements with a micro-sample to prove that the system achieve 2 ppm homogeneity necessary to resolve the spectral lines of interest in an X-band ODNP experiment. In a future Phase II project we will develop a compact ODNP spectrometer using this magnet and other subsystems that have proved to be commercially successful.